He's a Teaser, but a Keeper
by Vanetti
Summary: Height was always a problem. Always been the shortest male in all my classes. After two years graduating junior high...I've only grown half an inch... and Karma would tease me about it, especially now that he's almost 6 feet tall. /Story is also published in Wattpad


A/N: I've been waiting to write a fan fiction for the longest, but...English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistake.

* * *

Height was always a problem. Always been the shortest male in all my classes. After two years graduating junior high...I've only grown half an inch... and Karma would tease me about it, especially now that he's almost 6 feet tall. We went to different high schools, but would he would occasionally wait for me outside the gates. I remember when I got out of school and saw him leaning against the gate. We greeted each other and headed to our favorite fast food place...and out of all places he had to tease me in public. Before I could grab my burger he had snatched it and held it above his head and I jumped to grab it.

"We're in public!

"A little higher Nagisa~"

My face turned red as soon as I noticed more and more people stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. I looked up at him and glared, growling out his name "Kaaarma..."

He scoffs and laughed. But the next thing was unexpected. He looked at me with his trademark smirk and leaned in and kissed me! "No matter how many years pass, you'll always be short." He walked out the restaurant as I stood there dumbfounded. After realizing what just happened, I turned and ran after him.

* * *

After that incident and a looong talk, Karma and I started dating. That was two years ago, after we graduated from high school, we decided to move in together. We were barely home when we lived with our parents, now that we started college we basically lived in the library. So we chose a small apartment, nothing big.

I took a step back and looked around at the freshly painted bedroom "Finally, now only the bathroom is left" I put down the paint brush and walked to the living room. Looking around and seeing that Karma had already put up the curtains and pictures. I smiled, grabbing one of the pictures. It was the very first time we have hung out and went to see the Sonic Ninja movie. Karma had taken the photo with his phone, he had his arm around me and smirking at the camera, while I awkwardly smiled and red tinted my cheeks. Let's just say that ever since Karma came up and talked to me, my heart skipped a beat. I had realized after we started dating, I always had a small crush on him.

I jumped as I heard something drop to the floor. Turning around and seeing Karma by the door, I put down the photo and walked over to him. "Any other boxes?" I asked him. He shook his head "Nope, just these and that's it. How's the painting going?"

"Only the bathroom is left. Nice job on the living room." And as soon as he hears those words come out of my mouth, he gave me a cocky smirk "Of course, what you expect?...I was going to do a shrine"

I raised an I eyebrow "uh...a shrine?" Karma wasn't that religious...was he? He never really talked about it.

He nods as he took out his phone and showed me a picture.

...as soon as I saw the picture all my emotions dropped. I grabbed the broom that was near me and swing it. He easily dodged it and laughed "Oh come on! Everyone would like to worship crossing dressing Nagisa!"

I swing again, "After so many years, you still have that photo!?" He dodges again and smirks "I have worse~"

* * *

After a few weeks living together, the teasing never stopped.

"Can you get me the paper towels?" he asked

I nodded and looked around. "Um...I don't see none"

"It should be on top of the cabinets"

Top of the cabinets? I looked up and as soon as I saw them, I felt a vein ready to pop. I grab a spoon and threw it at him "YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!" I screamed as I watched him laugh his ass off.

* * *

It was worse when we were getting...uh...intimate...

It was already 7 years since we moved in together. I have started teaching at Paradise High School while Karma worked at the Ministry Of Economics, Trade, and Investment.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, continue" he 'apologizes' and chuckles.

"I'm done. You've completely ruined the mood" I grabbed my pants and slipped them back on. Walking to the door and opening it, only to be closed. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back to the bed.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. You know I'm just teasing you."

I pout and cross my arms, looking away. I feel his hand start playing with my hair.

"We should get a new bed, we barely fit on this one"

"Why? I fit perfectly fine here, you only show up here and there anyways"

Silence. After that response, shouldn't be surprised nor shouldn't have said that. I know how he feels about the distant.

...

...

...

"Sorry" I turn to him and see him staring off. I pull away and straddle him "I shouldn't have said that...knowing how you feel about the distant"

"Why say sorry when it's true? Be honest" He looks at me dead in the eye and I know that look...he's completely serious. I nod "Okay...what is it?"

"Are you happy with me?"

I frown "Of course I am, dummy! Why would I be with someone for 7 years if I wasn't happy with them-"

"Even with the distant?"

That caught my tongue...I never told him that I hate his job. His job consists tremendous hours in the office and overtime to the point where he stayed for almost a week. And when it's not staying in the office, it's the business trips. I have never felt so alone in the 7 years we've been together. At first, it was just one or two weeks, but then last year, he left every month for 3 weeks. But...it's a job that he loves and I don't want to ruin that. I shut my mouth and look away. But he grabbed my chin and tilt it up, making me look at him.

"Nagisa..."

"Well..." I sigh "I wish you would be here more...I understand that you're busy with work and you travel to many places and that's amazing, you wanted to work in a top notch business! I just...I feel like it's a one-sided relationship." I look down at my hands "For example when I took a week off of work, I waited for you...and waited till it was late at night and you didn't think of texting me to warn me about not coming home. Last year, they basically took you away from home and me...I at least wanted to spend Christmas with you. It was your birthday too..."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest. I close my eyes and held him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why say sorry? None of this is your fault." I look at him "Despite all of that...I am so proud of you Karma." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

In one quick move, he lay me down on the bed and looked at me "Nagisa...Don't think I would leave you for anyone or anything. Not even for my job, okay? 7 years with you, 7 years of memories are enough to prove that nothing will break our relationship." He smirks "I won't let anyone touch my 5 feet tall cutie"

I sigh and closed my eyes "As always, you finish it with a tease."

"I love you, Nagisa Shiota"

...

...

...

I open my eyes to see that his smirk was replaced with a gentle smile and loving eyes.

Those words...we don't say it often, but when we do, it means a whole lot more and it shows how serious we are. I feel my face heat up and tears threatening to escape. I blink them away, I smiled warmly and lovingly at the man that I've known since we were kids, a man that many people thought was, and still think, dangerous and trouble, a man that everyone envied because of his looks and his straight A+ grades.

A man that I have always loved since the first time we met.

"I love you too, Karma Akabane" and with that, we closed the gap between us. We threw our love, our passion and our commitment to this kiss.

And as we continued...it got more intense.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom my lip asking me for permission to enter. I accepted, slightly opening my mouth and his tongue quickly battling mines for dominance.

I gasp feeling his hand grope my ass and I felt his devilish smirk forming. I already know where this is going...and I'm not letting him have the upper hand. I pushed and pin him down on the bed, I grounded my hips and grind against him. I hear him groan and I give my own devilish smirk. I slipped my hands up his shirt and feeling his toned body.

* * *

Dating is fun

Kissing is wonderful

Sex is...amazing heh...

But one of the best things is holding each other. Knowing that someone that's so crazy handsome and smart had chosen someone like me, out of all people, to be their lover.

We smiled and looked at each other as he caressed my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"Karma?"

"Hm?"

"Despite what I said...I wouldn't break up with you either"

"That was a late reply" He chuckles "Hm...I take back what I said about the size of the bed...I like this size, I'm able to feel you more and hold you closely"

Once again, he makes me blush. "Heh...I like this size too"

.

.

.

But of course, he had to ruin the mood! "That's because you actually fit."

\- E N D -


End file.
